


The Ringbearer and his Precious

by Jirakip



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jirakip/pseuds/Jirakip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gollum and Frodo understand eachother. Gollum especially likes to talk about his precious, and Frodo concurs. But they have two different descriptions of precious - golden, circular, and magic, or short, kind, and gardening?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ringbearer and his Precious

Sméagol,” said Frodo, “The Ring…” He paused as if considering if he should truly say what he was about to, “You love it so, don’t you?”

Gollum’s face gleamed with a smile when he said ‘The Ring’, “Yes, oh yes, Master! Good Sméagol loves Precious!”

“Well… Have you ever had hard times with it..? Has it ever been a… burden?” Frodo paused many times throughout his statement.

“Yes, yesss, Master…” Gollum paused in what seemed to be shame for accepting this fact, “Sometimes Precious decides to be heavy and cruel. But Precious is wonderful!”

Frodo sighed, but not in frustration. There was silence for a short while, but then he spoke, “Yes, Sméagol… I understand that you regret that statement. My precious, my case different than yours, I wouldn’t give up for the world, and here he is, following me to the end of all things. I…” He paused, blinking back tears that he didn’t want in front of Gollum, “He… He truly is precious… Isn’t he?” The last statement he said under his breath, so Gollum wouldn’t hear and answer the question ungratefully.

“But Master… What about good Sméagol? Is good Sméagol precious?” Gollum looked directly at Frodo with puppy-dog eyes, jealous of all of the positive attention that the other hobbit was getting.

Frodo hummed, jokingly, “Hmm… Sure. Sure, good Sméagol is precious, too.”

‘But not as much as my Precious Samwise.’ Frodo added, in his thoughts.


End file.
